


Fearless Heart

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha has had enough and is making the break permanent with Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #14 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** Be Fearless

**Title:** Fearless Heart  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Bewitched  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** mentions of bullying/emotional abuse  
 **Word Count:** 682  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #14 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** Be Fearless  
 **Summary:** Samantha has had enough and is making the break permanent with Darren. 

** Fearless Heart **  
Samantha walked through the house making sure nothing was forgotten. She came back into the living room and found Darren sitting on the sofa. 

“Where are you going Sam?” Darren asked as he pointed at the suitcases in the middle of the floor.  

“I'm going to stay with Mother until I find a place.” Sam said. 

“Where are Tabitha and Adam?” Darren asked. 

“They left with Father already.” Sam said. 

“This is silly. I thought we decided to talk about everything.” Darren said. “Why are you leaving now?”

“I was going to stay then I realized that I wasn't the only one you were being an ass to.” Sam said. 

“What are you talking about?” Darren asked. 

“You yelled at Tabitha because she used witchcraft to change for her date.” Sam said. 

“She knows that isn't allowed in this house.” Darren huffed. “The boy could have waited.” 

“He did wait while you dragged her in the kitchen and made her cry.” Sam glared at him. “She was running late because you didn't pick her up on time.” 

“I put my foot down about witchcraft in this house before she was born.” Darren said. “I expect her to follow the rules.” 

“Yes you did. Right on me!” Sam yelled at him. “Your own son thinks that you hate him because he is a warlock.” 

“I don't hate I want him to be normal and do things the normal way.” Darren shrugged. 

“He thinks that means you want him to be something that he isn't and you will only love him if he does things your way.” Sam told him. 

“What is bad about wanting him to have a normal life?” Darren tried to deflect. 

“He is a warlock he can never have a mortal life.” Sam shot back. 

“Your mother has been talking to you again.” Darren started to raise his voice. “Endora is putting this nonsense in your head.” 

“If it wasn't for my Mother and Daddy too, my children wouldn't be able to use their witchcraft. I am leaving for them as much as myself.” Sam threw back at him. 

“You can leave but the children are staying with me.” Darren told her. 

Samantha laughed. “How are you going to stop me?”

“I'll sue you for custody.” Darren stood up and walked closer. 

“I'll tell the judge you are a bully and an ass. I'll tell the judge that you don't want them to do witchcraft because you are jealous of their powers.” Sam stepped to close the distance. 

“I am not. I am proud to be a normal person.” Darren said. “I'm their father you can't keep them from me forever.” 

“If they want visit you I won't stop them but if you hurt them or make them cry or anything. I will come here to your mortal house on this mortal cul de sac and kick you mortal ass.” Sam hissed. 

Darren looked at her and was truly afraid of her for the first time since he found out she was a witch. 

Sam waved her hand at the suitcases and sent them ahead to her mother’s villa in Rome. 

“The divorce papers are on the kitchen table. I better not have to turn you into a pig to get them signed.” Sam threatened. “File them because I don't want Mother or Daddy to kill you.” 

“Sam, please we can work this out.” Darren tried to cajole her. 

“You mean do it your way. No thanks.” Sam snapped her fingers and her clothes changed. She was wearing her flying dress. “Have a nice mortal life.” 

“Sam.” Darren pleaded. 

Samantha raised her arms and disappeared. She flew into Rome. Endora and Maurice were waiting at the villa with Adam and Tabitha. 

“Did he sign them?” Endora asked. 

“He will.” Sam said. 

“He had better.” Maurice said.

“Now what, Mom?” Adam asked. 

“We have to be ourselves and be fearless.” Sam said. “It is the only way we can move on.” 

Tabitha and Adam hugged their mother.  Endora and Maurice put their arms around them all in a group hug. 


End file.
